The invention relates to an attachment means which has to execute a rotary movement for attaching and releasing purposes. Such an attachment means is e.g. a threaded bolt, a nut or a part of a bayonet fixing. In particular, the underlying idea is e.g. the attachment of a rack on the roof of a car, which rack is often attached with bolts.
For the required protection against theft, there is increasingly used a lock construction for attaching products to be conveyed on a rack, such as a surfing board, skis or other components of high value. In practice, however, it appears simple to release the rack itself together with the load attached thereon through locks.
It is the object of the invention to provide a simple, inexpensive and effective attachment means which is provided with a lock and which practically excludes theft.
To this effect according to the invention, it is proposed to incorporate the attachment member performing the rotary movement, with at least one end axially locked up, in a knob, while attaching a lock eccentrically relative to the attachment member in the knob, said lock in a first locked position releasing the attachment member so that it is adapted for free rotation relative to the knob and whereby in a second position of the lock, the knob is locked relative to the attachment member. Preferably, use is made therefore of a locking means carried in the knob, said locking means coacting with a correspondingly formed face on the attachment member. Preferably the knob is recessed at the back side, so that the knob shuts off the access to the attachment member itself.
One embodiment and a variant thereof will now be described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawing, while also further features of the invention will be elucidated.